1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable handloom, and more particularly to an adjustable loom of the frame type useful for Navajo type weaving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navajo type weaving is a long practiced art of the Navajo Indians. Such weaving has been performed on looms especially made for the particular fabric being woven, such loom not being conventionally adjustable so as to be capable of weaving fabrics of different sizes. A portion of the prior art is outlined in the book "Working With Wool How to Weave a Navajo Rug" by Noel Bennett and Tiana Bighorse, copyrighted in 1971 by Northland Press, Flagstaff, Arizona.